The Princess and The Blacksmith
by Koro2316
Summary: The princess has been force to marry with the king, Aomine Daiki by her mother. she ran away from the kingdom and met the blacksmith boy. "Uwoo…! This is awesome! It's like we're twins!" And the princess beg for the blacksmith boy to be the princess for 3 days. This is the story of the princess Kagami (F/n) and the blacksmith boy, Kuroko Tetsuya. (One Shot)


Konbawa minna... Koro is here... I always want to made this story and this is it! I've finally made it! so please, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't want get married right now!" she ran away from the kingdom. "Wait, (F/n)-sama!"

Kagami (F/n), a princess from Siren Kingdom. She has been forced to marry a king from Nemesis kingdom, Aomine Daiki.

 **The Princess and The Blacksmilth**

She covered herself with a large cloth. Wear a light blue wig so they didn't notice about her red hair. She ran to the nearest shop called 'Blacksmith'. She went inside and saw a young boy at the same age like her working. He noticed her stand there and walked to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Y… yes. I'm okay. Thanks for asking." She looked up. A boy with a light blue hair shocked when he looked at her face. And he moved back.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "O… our face… looked the same!" "Eh? What do you mean by that?" he gave her a mirror. She looked at the mirror. And looked at his face and looked at the mirror again and to him.

"Uwoo…! This is awesome! It's like we're twins!" she looked so happy. "Eh? Wait! I've got an idea!" she smiled. "Hey you," she looked at the boy. "Huh? What?" the boy looked at her face.

"Buy me a wig!" "Hah? What are you talking about?" the boy even confused. "Buy me…" she opened her wig. The boy looked surprised.

"The same wig like my hair." The red hair made him realize that she's the princess of Siren. "You are… the princess?" "Please!" he can't refuse the princess order. So he left (F/n) alone.

At the hair store, "Uhh… I want a long red wig please." He said. "Oh sure! Are you going to cosplaing?" his face turned red. "N… no! Someone wants this!" he said with nervous.

"Aww… you're so cute. Here's a wig for you." The owner gave him the wig that he wanted. "Eh? Really? For free?" the owner nodded. "Thank you very much." He smiled to him. The owner has a nosebleed and fainted.

"Uwaa! Are you okay?! Hang in there!"

He went back to his store. He opened the door. "Here." "That's not for me." she said. "Hah? What do you mean by that?" the boy confused.

"I want you to become the princess of Siren!"

"What?!" The boy shocked. The princess bowed down and begged him. "Please! Just for 3 days! I'll give you anything! Gold, jewel, anything!" "I don't need that!" he refused it but she still begged him. And then, he asked her. "Why? Why do you want me to be a princess?" the princess looked down.

"I don't want to marry him." she answered. "'Him'?" he became very confuse. "But you are a princess. Doesn't a princess must marry with a prince?" he asked. "Well… I'm not in love with him and I guess if you don't want to help me, I should kill myself." She walked to the sword and held grip the sword.

"I get it now. I'll help you for 3 days." He said. "Really?!" she looked surprised. "Just put that sword away." The princess put the sword to the right place. "Thank you!" she smiled. As expected from a princess. She smiled very beautiful until the blacksmith boy face turned red.

"I haven't introduced myself. Even though you know my name, I will still say it. My name is Kagami (F/n). May I know yours?" she asked. "… Kuroko Tetsuya." He said. "Nice to meet you, Tetsuya-kun!" she lent her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, princess." He said while he held her hand for a handshake.

"Please, just call me (F/n). Princess is kind of not right." Said (F/n). "S… sure, (F/n)-san." suddenly, there was a knock on the door while they're talking.

"Excuse me." the voice from outside. "Crap! It's Midorima-kun!" (F/n) stood up. "Ng? What's wrong?" he asked. "We don't have much time! Quick! Let's change!" she open her dress. Kuroko blushed. "That's my butler, Midorima Shintaro-kun! If he knew that we switch, it'll be troublesome !" she already stripped.

"Just hurry! Give me your clothes!" Kuroko open his clothes and give it to (F/n). He wore the dress and the long red wig. When he wanted to open his pants, (F/n) already open the door.

"May I help you?" her voice turned into a boy. "I'm here to asked if you have seen the princess. Ng?" Midorima looked at Kuroko who just held the pants. And Midorima looked at the lower (F/n). She didn't wear the pants. _"Crap! I forgot to wear the pants!"_

Midorima walked inside and held Kuroko shoulder. "What have you done (F/n)-sama?! I know that you don't want to marry him but don't just strip someone's pants!" he shaken Kuroko's body.

"He is the one who gave it to me." said Kuroko with a girl tone. Midorima glared at (F/n). "You… you've got it all wrong!"

"Oi Midorima! Have you found her yet?" a young prince just enter the shop. "Here she is, Aomine-dono." Said Midorima.

"Who?" (F/n) walked to Kuroko and took the pants. "That's the king of Nemesis, Aomine Daiki." She whispered to Kuroko. "Why are you stripping your pants boy? Luckily the clothes you wore were big." (F/n) pulled her clothes down. _"Thank god these clothes are big."_ She thought with relieve.

"Man, you look just like a girl. Your name?" asked Aomine. "Ku… Kuroko… Tetsuya." She said with a boy tone. "Wow! Your face looked the same! I'm surprise!" he walked to (F/n).

He held her hand. "I'll remember that, Tetsu." And he kissed her hand. "Anyway, why are you here, (F/n)?" asked Aomine to Kuroko.

"Shut up!" he looked away. Aomine smiled and walked to him. "Eh? A… Aomine-kun?" he carried Kuroko. "Hah? You look so lighter. Are you on diet? Or is it because you have small tits?" (F/n) from back looked going to explode of rage.

"Let's go back to your home." "Like this?" asked Kuroko calmly. "It's fine. We're going to marry anyway right?" and he left the shop with Kuroko.

"I'm very sorry about our stubborn princess." Midorima bowed his head to (F/n). _"What does he mean by stubborn?! I'll kill him!"_ "Ah…! Its okay!" she smiled. "Well, if you excuse me." he left the shop. "Well… it's just me by myself." She closed the door.

Suddenly, someone came in the shop. "Oi, Tetsuya!" "Y-Yes?" she answered it nervously. "Fix this sword of mine!" he threw the sword to her. She caught it. "Hey! It's dangerous to throw something like this!" she mad at him. "What? This is the first time you say it like that on me."

"Eh?" (F/n) confused. "Aren't you supposed to be an idiot? Always listen to what I want." (F/n) raged and she threw back the sword on him. He surprised and caught the sword. "What the…" "Don't you dare come to this place! I don't want to see your face ever again! Jerk!" she yelled at him. "What's got into you?"

"Get out!" she kicked the man out of the shop and closed the door. "I've done it…"

On the other side, at the Siren kingdom, Aomine brought the fake princess, Kuroko to the Queen.

"My Queen, your princess has returned." The Queen stood up from her seat and walked to Kuroko.

SLAP!

She slapped Kuroko's face. "You always make everyone worry! Even your fiancée searched for you everywhere! I've already told you that you may not leave this palace without my permission!" the Queen mad with a loud tone.

"I'm sorry. I ran away from home again. I won't do that again." With a cold tone he said.

"you always say that words! Even you refused to marry, we are still going to make you marry him!" she yelled to him.

"My Queen, you don't need to yell to her like that." Aomine covered Kuroko up. "You don't need to cover her up! Eventhough you are her fiancée, I can still mad at you!" she yelled to Aomine.

"My apologize, my Queen." "I will be at my room. Excuse me mother."Kuroko walked away to Midorima.

"Midorima-kun," "Yes? What is it, (F/n)-sama?"

"Can you show me the way to my room?" He asked. "Well of course (F/n)-sama." Midorima said with pleasure.

Kuroko entered the room. He saw the big room and a big bed. _"Is this really a room? It's so different than mine."_ Midorima bowed his head. "I'll bring you the dinner. What do you want to eat, (F/n)-sama?" "As usual." He said. "Then, excuse me." he closed the door.

"… What a day."

At the other side again, (F/n) closed the shop. She sighed tiredly. "What a day…" she sat on the ground. "I wonder what happen to Tetsuya-kun… mother will yelled him up. It's hard to be a princess." Someone knocked the door.

"We're close!" she said to the outsider. "It's me, Kise! Open up, Kurokocchi!" _Kise? Who the heck is it? Maybe his friend_." she opened the door. "What is it, Kise-kun?" she looked up to him with cold eyes like Kuroko. "Let's play some games!" he asked her out to play.

"I've just done my work. I need to rest." Her face turned a little red. Kuroko friend, Kise Ryota. He has a blonde hair and topaz eyes. He looked so handsome that look just like a prince. Sadly, he is just an accessory owner.

"Aww come on Kurokocchi… you've always refused me…" he said. "No I don't want to. I need my time to sleep." Kise looked sad. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi. Ah! I forgot." He checked his pocket and gave her a ring. "For you!" (F/n) eyes were sparkles. She wanted something like that but, right now she's a boy.

"This is a girl ring." She said coldly. "Well, maybe for someone that you crush on like Momocchi? This ring might have a magic power you know." "Magic power?" she questioned.

"It can make someone that you love, love you back." He said.

She took the ring. "I don't really believe such that thing. But… I guess I'll take it." "I'll come back tomorrow. And you will play with me! See ya!" he left the shop.

"It's pretty." She looked at the ring. "But, this is not for me. It's for Tetsuya-kun girl." She said. (F/n) walked to Kuroko room and entered the room. "Uwa! It's cleaner than I thought."

At the Siren kingdom, Midorima served Kuroko the dinner."Thank you, Midorima-kun but, isn't this too many?" He asked. "What are you talking about (F/n)-sama? You've always eat a lot like your brother." Said Midorima.

"Oh… yeah. Thanks for the food. Can you leave me alone?" "As you wish." Midorima left the room. "… What a pig she is." He drank the tea and put the food in a bag.

"Guess, I should go back to her." He wore a large cloth and locked the room. Kuroko walked to the window.

"This is the first floor right?" he opened the window and ran away from the kingdom.

In Kuroko's room, (F/n) slept in the small bed. "Why do I have to be a princess? Am I… different than the other princess? The only wish I want is just free."

"Free, Huh?" someone at the window. (F/n) looked at the window and her eyes were wide open. "Tetsuya-kun?!" she surprised. "Hello." He went inside. "What are you doing here? And, how?" she asked. "I just locked the door from your room and went out from the window." He answered.

"Why are you here?" he gave her a bag of food. "I don't have any food in my place. So I thought that you were hungry. Midorima-kun say that you've always eat a lot." He said calmly. "That Midorima-kun bastard!" she opened the bag and started eating.

"Hey, I was wondering. Why don't you marry the king?" she stopped eat and looked down. "Well, it's just that… Aomine-kun always with me and I look at him as my own brother. That is why… I don't want to marry him." she trembled. "But, he's the king. And I'm a princess. My mother wanted the riches. That is why she forced me to marry him." Kuroko slowly held her hand and hugged her.

"You don't need to hold it. I'll be your shoulder. So, let the tears go." (F/n) surprised that he knew she want to cry. And the tears were all fell to Kuroko's shoulder.

"Waaahahaaa! I don't want to live like this!" she cried and hugged Kuroko really tight. Kuroko hugged her back and his right hand held her head.

Few minutes after crying so much, "I have to go now." Kuroko was going to left the shop until (F/n) called him. "Anu, Tetsuya-kun!" she walked to him and gave him the ring that Kise's gave.

"What is this?" he asked. "It's from your friend, Kise-kun. He said that to give it to someone that you love." Kuroko glared at the ring. "You should hold that. "Eh?" she kind of surprised. "For me? but, Kise-kun said that for your love." "I don't have a crush on anyone. So I don't need it." he said. "But,"

"Just take it. It might suit you well." She looked at the ring and smiled with a little blush on her cheeks. "Thank you!" Kuroko blushed and smiled to her. "See you later, (F/n)-san." Kuroko left the shop.

"Tetsuya-kun is so nice. I love his style, his face, his cold look." She talked to herself. "I wonder why our face looked the same. Maybe fate?" she walked to the room.

The next morning at Siren kingdom, Kuroko were just change his clothes into a princess dress. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"(F/n), it's me! Your brother, Taiga." Kuroko dressed up and opened the door. "Good morning, Taiga nii-sama." He looked up. "Wanna play basketball with me and Aomine?" he asked. "Basket? I'll pass. After all, I already dressed up like this. If I'm dirty I'm afraid that mother will mad at me." Kuroko looked at kagami with cold eyes.

"Hmm… why don't you watch us play?" "Well, I guess." Kuroko and Kagami walked outside the field.

"Oh! Kagami and (F/n)!" Aomine already waited at outside. "So, what is the punishment for the lost?" asked Aomine. "Hmm…. What do you think (F/n)" Kagami looked at Kuroko. "Why do you ask me?" "Ahahaha! Ng?" Kagami looked closer to Kuroko's eyes.

"What is it, Taiga nii-sama?"

"Your eyes… are blue." Kuroko flinched. "Wha… what are you talking about Taiga nii-sama? Maybe because I looked at the sky! That's why it's blue!" he nervously said.

"I… guess." Kagami still looked curious. "What about the loser has to kiss (F/n)?" Kagami said. Kuroko eyes were wide open. "Hmm? Why not?" "I… I'm the target?"

"Three possessions. It will be quick." They started play basketball. Kuroko watched them play. "'I'll just leave this place."

When he wanted to left the field, Aomine walked to him. "Oi (F/n), where are you going?" "Hah? That was fast." He surprised. "I said it'd be quick." "So… How'd it go?" asked Kuroko.

"My overwhelming victory." Aomine said. "Well, I can't accept this but, he won fair and square. "Then…" Kuroko moved back. Aomine walked closer to him and held Kuroko's cheek. "(F/n)…" Kuroko were blushed like a tomato.

"I can't kiss you here. Can I go to your room?" asked Aomine. "Eh? Sure…" they left Kagami at the field alone.

"They're so mean leaving me like that."

At (F/n) room, "So? What is it? You don't have to kiss me right?" Aomine walked closer to Kuroko. "Wha…?!" Aomine pushed Kuroko to the bed. "A… Aomine-kun?"

"You're not the princess right?" Kuroko surprised. "By that cold eyes, and cold attitude, you look just like the boy at the blacksmith." He said. "How did you… I… I'm not a fake princess! I'm Kagami (F/n)! And I'm a princess!" with a serious eyes he said. Aomine smirked and laughed. "Ahaha…! You're so funny! I'm just joking!"

"O… oh… just… joking! Ahahaha!" Kuroko laughed as well. "That is why," Aomine kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko face was all red. Aomine stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "That was good. See ya!" he left the room. "My kiss… with a… boy…?"

At the shop, (F/n) were clean the sword and someone just enter the room. "Tetsu-kun~!" a girl with a pink hair ran to (F/n) and hugged her. "Eh? What?" "How's going?" she asked. "Good."

" _Who the heck is she? Maybe… Momoi? That Kise-kun said before?"_ "How about a date?" she asked her out. "I'm still working here." He said. "Aww… maybe next time then." She held (F/n) cheeks and kissed her.

"Bye-bye!" she left the shop. "What the heck was that?! My first kiss! With a girl?!"

At night, (F/n) looked at the window. "Tetsuya-kun, I wonder what you are doing…" someone knocked the door. (F/n) stood up from the bed and walked to the door knock. She opened the door.

"Tetsuya-kun!" "Hello." He went inside the shop. "You gave me some food again? Well, I'm kind of full because I bought some food from the food store." she said. "Actually, I want to take you someplace." He said. "Eh? Where?" She asked. "Well, you'll see." He said.

"But you are wearing a dress. And what if someone sees us?" she said. "Have you forgotten? I'm a boy. He opened the dress. He already wore a shirt and pants. "So shall we?" he lends his hand. I smiled and held his hand. "Yes!"

They arrived at a field full of flower. "Uwaa…" she looked at the beautiful field. "It looks even prettier than the one at the kingdom…" she smiled. Kuroko sat under the tree. (F/n) followed him and sat next to him. "Look up." He told (F/n) to look up. She looked up and her eyes were wide open.

"It's so pretty. There are lots of stars." "I've always come here to see the stars." (F/n) looked so happy to see the view of the stars and the flower field.

"Nee Tetsuya-kun, today is kind of a weird day. Or maybe you can say a disgusting day." "What happen?" he asked. "A girl named Momoi-san, just kissed me." she remembered the kiss and started to shiver. "Uhh… you see, I also have kiss with Aomine-kun." He also started to shiver. "Remember it just made me feel sick." (F/n) looked at Kuroko and started to giggle.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked. "No it's just… so funny. It is the first time I've laughed like this." Kuroko looked at (F/n). "At the kingdom, the only thing I can do is obey what my mother said. Taiga nii-sama was there to protect me from my mother. I've never smile at that place except if Taiga nii-sama and Aomine-kun next to me." she smiled to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-kun, I'm so glad that I meet you." Kuroko looked how she smiles. "Me too." and his face leans to hers. "Thank you for finding me." he kissed (F/n).

(F/n) was surprised when he kissed her. But then she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

But then Kuroko realized what he is doing is wrong. So he let go the kiss. "Tetsuya-kun?" "I'm sorry. I... I have to go back now! Bye!" he ran off. "Did I do something wrong?"

The last day, (F/n) like usual clean the place. "Today is the last day huh…? Those kiss… I can still feel it. Maybe this is… love?"

BRAK!

The door was opened by force. (F/n) was surprised when the door was opened. She looked back and her eyes were wide open. It is the guard from Siren kingdom. "Wha… What do you want?" she asked while glared at them. "We're here to take you back to the kingdom. "Eh?" one of the guards carried her away with violence.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" "It's an order from the Queen."

" _Did she found out?! Tetsuya-kun, I hope no one harms you!"_

They took her to her room and threw her in the bed. "Ow! You don't have to throw me like a trash!" they ignored her and went outside.

"Damn it! Tetsuya-kun! I have to find him!" she ran to the door and opened the door. "It's locked! Damn it!" she punched the door.

"It won't open, (F/n)." she was surprised to hear that voice.

"Taiga… nii-sama?" She knocked the door as hard as she can. "Open the door! Where's Tetsuya-kun?! Did you all do something bad to him?! Answer me! Taiga!" she yelled until she didn't call him 'nii-sama'

"It's over." With a low tune he said. "Eh?" Kagami looked down.

"Tomorrow will be the end for that blacksmith boy." (F/n) was shocked. "The… end? What do you mean by that? How did you all know that Tetsuya-kun is the fake princess?!" she asked.

FLASHBACK

At night, Kuroko ran to (F/n) room from the field. "What did I just do?" suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's me, Midorima." "What is it?" Kuroko hurried change his clothes into a dress. "The queen called you. And she said that you must be there right now."

Kuroko opened the door. "I'll be there."

At the hall, Kuroko walked near to the Queen. "What is it, mother? Ng?" he saw Aomine and Kagami stand beside him. "There is something that I want to say to you." "And what is it?" he looked at the queen. "You will get marry tomorrow." She said.

"What?" Kuroko was surprised. "I've already decided!" Aomine also looked surprise. "But, I can't accept that! You can't force me to do it!" "(F/n)!" Kagami yelled at him. Kuroko looked at Kagami face changed.

"You've always disobey what our mother want! Can you just listen to her for once?" said Kagami. "But," when Kuroko want to say words, Kagami slapped him until he fell to the ground. "You're a bad princess! Eh?" everyone looked at Kuroko with surprised.

"Who… the hell you are?" The wig that Kuroko wore fell down from his hair.

" _Crap! My wig!"_ "Where is the real princess?!" asked the Queen. "W-w-wait! If that is the fake princess that means… my first kiss…" Aomine looked sick and ran away from the hall.

"Take him to the prison. Punish him until he was bleeding!" The guard held him and took him to the underground prison.

At the prison, the guard chained Kuroko at the wall. They were going to snatched him. But then they saw Kuroko's pale skin. They didn't dare to snatch him. "What the hell are you doing?! This is the Queen orders! Just do it already!" the guard didn't have any choice and he snatched him with a rope.

"Oh my god! I just hit your beautiful skin!" he looked going to cry. _"Is he a gay?"_ Kuroko held his pain.

FLASHBACK END

(F/n) heard the stories and looked down. "So this is your entire fault that his disguise was found out, Taiga!" "Sorry. And please don't call me that."

" _Why do this end like this? I don't want this! It's my fault but why is he the one who gets the pain?"_

"Oi, let me see him." she said with a low tone. "I won't run away. Just let me see him. And you can lock me again if that is the order from the Queen." Kagami opened the door.

"Just for a while okay?" said her brother. "Yes."

They went down to the prison. She saw Kuroko's hands were chained on the wall. His body covered with bloods and scars. "That is awfully… hurt." She can't hold the tears. "Mother told the guard to do that until the day he's dead."

(F/n) kneeled down. She covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Tetsuya-kun! If only I didn't force you to do it, this wouldn't happened!" she made the fault to herself. Kagami held her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"(F/n)…" she stood up and wiped the tears away. "I'm done. Looking him like this makes me want to kill myself." She walked up to her room and Kagami followed her from behind.

At the room, Kagami locked her. "Sorry. I can't do anything. Mother told the guard to keep an eye on me and also you."

" _So, this will be end? Tetsuya-kun's head will be cut at the town's center._ _And_ _I_ _'m just sit_ _ting_ _here? I don't want that! But_ _I_ _don't know how to get out of here! Tetsuya-kun..._ _I_ _'m_ _really… sorry!"_

The next day, is the end of Tetsuya Kuroko's life. (F/n) is still at her room crying on the bed.

"Today… huh?" her face became pale. "I want to see him. I want to hold him. I want to hug him. I want to cry on his shoulder. If there was a key to open the door…"

She realized something. She stood up and went to the music box. She opened the box and saw a key inside the box. She held the key. "Thank goodness!" she opened the door with the key and ran to the town center.

"Wait for me, Tetsuya-kun! I'll be there and stop them!"

The town center, all the crowds gather to watched the death of the fake princess.

"Where is the real princess?! What did you do to her?! You fake princess!" they all threw a trash to Kuroko but he didn't mind about it. Kuroko kneeled down and looked down.

"And now, it is time for the cut!" all the crowds yelled at him. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

"WAIT!"

All the crowds looked back at the person who yelled. "Who is he? He look just like that fake princess?" asked one of the crowd. She held her wig and took it off.

"I'm the princess of Siren Kingdom, Kagami (F/n)!" everyone surprised when they saw her took off the wig. "(F/n)…?" Kuroko looked at (F/n) with a pale face. "What are you doing here, (F/n)?!" she looked at her mother.

"Don't kill him! It is not his fault that he likes this! It is mine! So don't kill him! Kill me instead!" she yelled but the crowds just want to see Kuroko get killed. _"What to do? I have to do something!"_ she looked around and saw a knife on the ground. She picked the knife and put it on her neck.

"If you kill him, then I will use this knife to cut my head!" she yelled. "Are you serious (F/n)?! What are you…?!" Kagami was going to walked near her but he stopped until he saw a blood at (F/n) neck.

"Taiga nii-sama, I'm doing the right thing!" she smiled. "Aomine-kun, I heard that you kissed Tetsuya-kun right?" Aomine looked surprised and felt sick. "I'm sorry that your first kiss with a boy." "(F/n)-sama, put the knife down!" Midorima yelled. "Midorima-kun, I know that I'm stubborn. I'm so sorry that I'm not such a perfect princess." Midorima started to cry. "(F/n)-sama…"

"… Why?" he asked tiredly. "Eh?" "Why do you, a princess want to save me, an ordinary... blacksmith boy?" (F/n) smiled and said,

"I love you." Kuroko eyes were wide open. "I'm in love with you, Tetsuya-kun!" tears streamed from (F/n)'s eyes.

Kuroko smiled to her and said, "I'm also… in love with you." (F/n) can't believe what she heard. And she joy of happiness.

"Who cares? I don't need a child that can't obey my words." "Mother!" Kagami turned his head to the Queen. "We still have the oldest right?" she thought to the crowds. (F/n) started to giggled. "Hm? What so funny?" asked the queen.

"As I thought. You don't care about us at all. All you care is just riches." The Queen started to mad. "What's the point to live in a place that there's no freedom?"

"Cut his head! Now!" the giant man who was jobbed to killed Kuroko was prepared. Kuroko was smiling. "I'm really glad... to meet you, (F/n)-san. I wish… when we reincarnated again, we will have a great time…" (F/n) followed him and smiled. "Yeah, you are right, Tetsuya-kun." They closed their eyes.

"NOO!" Kagami eyes covered with tears.

CRETT!

Their heads has been cut.

" _Nee Tetsuya-kun, if we really reincarnated again, I was hoping that we will have a great day. A freedom… Just the two of us."_

1000 years later.

"I said I don't want to get married right now!" she ran away from the house.

Kagami (F/n) is a 16 years old girl who forced to get marry. She ran as fast as she can.

" _I hate her! I want a freedom! I don't want to get forced to do what I don't want! Where is the freedom?!"_

BRAK!

She bumped into someone. "I am so sorry!" she apologized to the person she bump. "It is okay. It's my fault anyway." Said the light blue hair boy. They stood up together. They looked at the face in front of them. Their eyes were wide open.

"You… look just like me?!" she was surprised. "We look like twins." (F/n) smiled. "Ng? What is it?"

"This is just like a destiny." She looked at the boy with smile. "Do you want to be my friend?" she asked. "We just met." He said coldly. "I'm so sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kagami (F/n). May I know yours?" she asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He said.

" _A freedom… Just the two of us."_

"Let's be friend, Tetsuya-kun!" she raised her hand for handshakes. He held her hand and kind of surprised.

"Do you think that… we've met before?" she asked. Kuroko smiled.

"Maybe we've met before, (F/n)-san."

End.

* * *

So? how is it? I know it's kind of weird in the future. or you could say it's quite the same with 'The Ring on Your Neck'. but I like this kind of thing so I can't help it.

Sorry for the typo and the grammar.

Like and review negai?

the like and review will waiting for you...

Koro.


End file.
